


Christmas Program

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: 3 year-old Nora has her first Christmas program.





	Christmas Program

Most people can agree that there is nothing more adorable than a three-year-old Christmas program. All the kids are grinning from ear to ear while they sing carols at the top of their lungs. Iris was very much looking forward to Nora’s first Christmas program, The little girl has been singing carols around the house for the better part of the week. Barry couldn’t wait either, he knew there wasn’t anything on this earth that was more adorable than his daughter dressed to the nine’s and singing. She even had a line to recite all by herself. Currently, Iris was putting curls in Nora’s hair.

“Mama, are you almost done? I want to go show Daddy.” Nora says, fidgeting with her dress.

Iris smiles. “Yeah, I’m all finished do you want to go look in the mirror?

“Ooh Mommy, it looks so pretty I love it.” Nora says, practically skipping down the stairs to go show her father.

“Daddy, look! Mama put curls in my hair!”

Barry beams at his daughter. “I see that. you look beautiful, baby girl.”

“Are you going to sit in the front so you can see really good?” 

“You bet I am. Are you excited?”

“ I was, but I’m not anymore.”

“Why not, Nora Bear? You’ve been looking forward to it all week.

Nora hangs her head. “I’m scared I’m gonna mess up, and then you and Mommy will be sad.” 

Nora, look at me, You’re going to do great  and even if you mess up, Mommy and I will still be  _ so  _ proud of you.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I do.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too. You just go out there and do your best, okay?”

“Okay. I’m not scared anymore.”

“Good, but if you get scared again just look right at me and Mommy, and you’re going to feel a lot less nervous, I promise.” Barry says kissing his daughter on the forehead and leading are out the door.

XXX

When the program starts, Nora is front and center waving at her parents and smiling. When the music starts, you can hardly tell that little girl was ever nervous. She singing along and you can tell she knows every word by heart.

“ God Iris, she’s so freaking adorable just look at her.” Barry whispers 

“ I know, she looks just like you when she smiles like that.”

“ I guess she does. Look, she’s about to say her line.”

Nora steps up to the microphone and you can see nervousness flickering in her little green eyes. She’s silent for a moment, focusing our attention on her father in the audience. “ and then Santa gave all the kids toys. The end.” She says, and the curtain comes down while all the parents give their applause.

“Daddy,, did you see me? Was I good?” Nora practically squeals when she runs up to her parents.

“You were amazing, baby. I told you you’d be a star.” Barry says wrapping her and a big hug.

“Did you see me too, Mommy. I had lots of fun singing.”

Iris smiles at her daughter. “I did, you looked so big up there. What happened to Mama’s little girl?”

Nora laughs. “Don’t be silly Mommy,I’m still little, I’m only three.”

“Thank goodness. I think you’re Daddy has a surprise for you.”

A moment later, Barry pulls a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. “These are for you, Nora Bear.”

“Wow! Thank you, Daddy. These are really pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you.” 

“Can i keep them in my room?

“ I don’t see why not. They are yours after all.”

“ can we go home now Daddy? I’m sleepy.” Nora asks, rubbing at her eyes.”

“ I bet you are,. you’ll be off deep in dreamland tonight.” He tells her smiling.

XXX

Barry is not surprised to see that Nora has fallen asleep in the car. Her hands are underneath the side of her head like a little pillow, still has a statue until they pull into the garage.

“Daddy?” The little girl asks groggily

“Hi, Nora Bear, you fell asleep on the way home.” Barry tells her

“Can you carry me to bed?”

“Okay, but you can’t go to sleep in your dress. You have to help me put your jammies on.”

“Okay.”

Once Nora finally has her pajamas on Barry settles in for their nightly cuddles, Nora’s tiny head on his chest.

“Daddy, can you tell me a story from when you were little like me?” She asks 

“Okay. When I was just a couple years older than you I had a Christmas program and I was very excited about it. Just like you were. Except Daddy didn’t remember his line as good as you did. So your mommy leaned over and whispered it in my ear.” 

“Did Grandma Nora give you flowers, Daddy?”

Barry smiles. “No, but that’s when she gave me my favorite stuffed animal. It was that teddy bear in a Santa hat that Mommy and I let you sleep with during Christmas time.”

“Do you think Grandma sees us now, Daddy? I hope so.”

Barry wipes at his eyes “I know she does, baby. Somewhere special up there, she loves you so much, my beautiful girl, almost as much I do.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you more, Nora. You be sure and sleep with the angels, okay?” He tells her, kissing her little forehead twice, an extra to keep all the scary things away. 

“I will, Daddy.” Nora says, and Barry feels his heart melt. He has the sweetest little girl he could ever ask for. Her smile made him forget all the terrible things he’s ever seen and he could never love anyone more than he does her. She was a bright light in this cruel world and he knew in his heart that his parents sent him that gift so that he could finally understand how much they loved him and it was the greatest gift he had ever received.

 


End file.
